I Want It All (Queen song)
| recorded = 1988 | studio = | venue = | genre = |heavy metal }} | length = 4:41 (Album Version) 4:01 (Single Version) 4:30 (Rocks Version) | label = | writer = Queen (Brian May) | producer = | prev_title = Who Wants to Live Forever | prev_year = 1986 | next_title = Breakthru | next_year = 1989 | misc = }} }} "I Want It All" is a song by British rock band Queen, featured on their 1989 studio album The Miracle. Written by guitarist and backing vocalist Brian May (but credited to Queen) and produced by David Richards, it was released as the first single from the album on 2 May 1989. "I Want It All" reached number three on the UK Singles Chart, the Irish Singles Chart, the Finnish Singles Chart, the New Zealand Singles Chart and the US Billboard Album Rock Tracks chart. On the Hot 100, the song reached number 50. Elsewhere, it reached number two in the Netherlands, number four in Italy and Norway, and the top 10 in Australia, Belgium, Germany and Switzerland. With its message about fighting for one's own goals it became an anti-apartheid protest song in South Africa. The song was first played live on 20 April 1992, three years after its release, during The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, performed by the three remaining members of Queen, with Roger Daltrey singing lead vocals and Tony Iommi playing rhythm guitar.The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert: I Want It All Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 5 July 2011 Freddie Mercury himself never performed the song live, as he died in November 1991 from AIDS at the age of 45, and his final performance with Queen was at the end of The Magic Tour, at Knebworth Park on 9 August 1986. The song is sung mainly by Mercury, with May singing on the choruses and middle eight. Background The song, according to John Deacon, was one of only a few which was already written before the band entered the studio in the beginning of 1988 for what would become The Miracle album. The song was inspired by May's conflicted feelings after his breakup with his first wife, Christine Mullen, and his new relationship with Anita Dobson. "I Want It All" is notably heavy and features themes relating to rebellion and social upheaval. Songwriter May, however, claims that it is about having ambitions and fighting for one's own goals; because of this, the song became an anti-apartheid song in South Africa and has also been used as a gay rights protest theme and a rallying anthem for African-American youth. Versions There are at least three different versions of the song. The album version included on The Miracle features an acoustic and electric guitar intro, as well as a two-part main guitar solo, the first section played at the same tempo as the rest of the song, followed by a second, faster-paced section. For its single release, the track was edited slightly. Most obviously, the instrumental intro was replaced with an a cappella rendition of the chorus, leading into May's first short guitar solo. The slower first section of the main guitar solo was also removed. As well as the various single releases, this version was also used in the music video and is found on the band's Greatest Hits II compilation. A third version of the song was prepared especially for the Queen Rocks compilation. Essentially a hybrid of the previous versions, its features the a cappella intro of the single version but the full-length guitar solo of the album version. Style and reception In reviewing The Miracle for Allmusic, Greg Prato suggested that the song, like the title track "The Miracle", "reflects on ... the state of the world in the late '80s," summarising the song stylistically as "heavy rock." |title=The Miracle > Review |website=allmusic |last=Prato |first=Greg |accessdate=7 May 2009}} Melville-based newspaper Newsday mentioned "I Want It All" as one of "The best" of the album, describing it as "colored by May's rocking guitar rolls and Mercury's rough-boys vocals." In reviewing the album, The Dallas Morning News described "I Want It All" in some depth, explaining how it "starts off with a Bowiesque guitar part, picks up a heavy cargo of steel, quickly lays down the hard line implied by the title, then takes flight along Mr. May's greased fretboard." The song marks the first and only use of a double bass drum in a Queen song. Music video The music video features the band performing in a studio that used halogen lighting. It was directed by David Mallet and filmed at Elstree Studios, London in March 1989. In the Greatest Video Hits 2 DVD audio commentary, Brian May and Roger Taylor recall that Mercury's health was already quite bad when the video's shooting took place, and it was remarkable that it didn't show up in the video, with Mercury performing with all the energy he had. The video also features Mercury's first public appearance with a beard to hide the kaposi's sarcoma marks on his jawline, after shaving off his trademark moustache during the video shoot for “The Great Pretender” in February 1987. Queen comments on the record Personnel *Freddie Mercury – lead and backing vocals, synthesiser *Brian May – lead and backing vocals, electric and acoustic guitars *Roger Taylor – drums, backing vocals *John Deacon – bass guitar Video game, film and TV appearances ''Madden NFL 12'' A mash-up rap version with "We Will Rock You" included is featured in Madden 12. It features the rapping of Armaggedon, a former member of Terror Squad. This mash-up rap version of the song was also featured in the 2011 film Sucker Punch. ''SingStar'' The original version of the song was featured in the PlayStation karaoke music video game SingStar Queen. ''Guitar Hero'' series The single version of the song was available as a playable track in the 2009 music video game Guitar Hero: Van Halen. The song was also featured in Guitar Hero Live. ''Rock Band'' The song was originally released as downloadable content on 20 October 2009, alongside a pack of other Queen songs. The song was later re-released as downloadable content for Rock Band 3 to support the new pro guitar and keyboard features. Chart and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications References External links *Official YouTube videos: original music video, Queen + Paul Rogers (live), Queen + Paul Rodgers - 'Hammer To Fall/ I Want It All' (Live In Ukraine), at Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert (with Roger Daltrey) *Lyrics at Queen official website (from Queen Rocks) Category:Queen (band) songs Category:1989 singles Category:Parlophone singles Category:Protest songs Category:Songs written by Brian May Category:1989 songs Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:British hard rock songs Category:Music videos directed by David Mallet (director)